


Desk

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: “Another cock will never touch your lips unless I say. Do I make myself clear?”That was what Roose told him after Robb had sucked his cock for the first time. In all the years since, Robb had held to that.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Robb Stark, Roose Bolton/Robb Stark, Roose Bolton/Robb Stark/Domeric Bolton
Series: Toy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Kudos: 18





	Desk

* * *

Robb spent his lunch breaks one of two ways. He often took his mother out to lunch but sometimes it was another family member. The other way he spent his lunch break was in Roose’s office. Robb complained all the time but secretly (or not so secretly) he got off on the thought of having illicit sex with his father so close and able to walk in. There had been many times they were almost caught. There was also that one time when Roose had been rather rough and impatient. He’d torn Robb’s pants open in the back and just fucked him that way. It was hard to explain to Talisa why she needed to bring him an extra pair of slacks.

From then on, Robb always kept a spare suit in his own office.

Today was a day Robb was told (he is never invited) to come to Roose’s office. He followed the order as he usually did. As usual, Roose was sitting at his desk. Robb recognizes the ledgers he was going over from the hospital. It made him think of Talisa for a moment and he was reminded of his nuptials coming up soon. The thought passed quickly, though.

“Get over here, boy,” Roose said. Robb walked over to him. Roose scooted back in his chair and leaned back. Robb knew the routine by now and got to work. He hummed wantonly when his mouth was finally around Roose’s semi-hard cock. He snuck one hand in his pants to give his own hardening cock relief.

Only a few minutes passed before Robb heard the office door begin to open. Panicked, he started to raise his head from Roose. With the hand tangled in his red curls, Roose held him down on his cock.

“Father, I got... Oh, I didn’t know you were...”

“Bring me my food,” Roose said. It was Domeric. He tightened his hold Robb’s hair. “Continue,” he instructed. Robb made noises of protest but Roose did not release him. Robb growled around the cock in his mouth and slowly continued.

Robb tried to ignore the fact that Domeric and Roose were having lunch above him and carrying on a benign conversation at the same time. It was like he was not even there. Domeric was clearly used to seeing his father in such a position. Robb would be horrified if he ever caught his parents like this. Robb could tell Roose was close, so he picked up the pace on his own cock. But then suddenly, Roose pulled him off.

“Over the desk and open your slacks,” Roose said plainly. Robb stared blankly at Roose. Surely he was kidding. Robb looked over the desk and saw Domeric was still eating his lunch, not even paying Robb any attention. Roose flicked his ear. “Do as I said, boy.”

Robb got to his feet and faced Domeric. The other man finally looked up at Robb. He gave a wave and continued eating. Robb opened his pants and sighed when he moved them down enough to take the pressure off his cock. He was still hard as a rock with the tip of his cock peeking through the small hole in the front of his briefs and leaking precum. He had thought with Domeric’s unexpected presence that he would wilt like an aged flower. Instead, he was restraining himself from jerking off in the other man’s face.

Roose’s hand pushed him down on the desk. Robb laid flat as he knew Roose liked. The older man pulled his pants down and they pooled at Robb’s ankles. He only pulled his briefs over his ass. The silence in the room was broken when the father and son began conversing again. Their words sounded garbled to Robb when Roose began roughly stretching him. The man was never gentle. Robb tensed when he felt Roose add the cool lube. Then his lubed cock was pressing into Robb.

 _He never stretches me enough_ , Robb thought through the burn of Roose entering him. Roose only seemed to stretch him just enough so that he would not tear Robb. Robb would be lying if he did not like the pain with pleasure. Roose had just always seemed to know what Robb would like.

When Roose was completely seated within Robb, the younger man groaned. He rubbed wiggles his ass and Roose pulled out. Robb chased him by raising his hips and pushing back.

“Eager as always,” Roose grumbled. He dug his fingernails into Robb’s hips and started pounding into him. Robb bit his lip to try and stay quiet, not wanting Domeric to hear his neediness. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend the other man was not there, watching his father fuck Robb senseless.

Robb lost himself in the feeling of Roose inside him, stimulating his prostate with each punishing thrust. At the back of his mind, he did realize he was being watched and reveled in it. Domeric had made no move to do anything. Suddenly, Roose paused mid-stroke. He yanked Robb up by the back of his collar and resumed spearing Robb with his cock. Robb kept his eyes closed.

“Look at Domeric, boy,” Roose said roughly in his ear. His free hand went down to Robb’s cock and squeezed it. Robb cried out and his eyes popped open. His gaze landed on Domeric. “Look at him.”

Domeric was watching the two intently, legs spread and lazily palming his own erection through his trousers. Robb’s eyes dropped from Domeric’s and down to where he was touching himself. He unconsciously licked his lips.

“Does my toy want something to suck on?” Roose squeezed Robb’s cock again, earning another yelp of pain/pleasure. “Do you?”

“Yes!” Robb cried out. He fell forward back on the desk when Roose released him. Opening his eyes, he saw Domeric getting to his feet. He walked closer to the desk, unzipping his slacks and pulling out his cock. He was bigger than Roose; both longer and thicker. Robb’s mouth watered.

_“Another cock will never touch your lips unless I say. Do I make myself clear?”_

That was what Roose told him after Robb had sucked his cock for the first time. In all the years since, Robb had held to that. Roose remained the only cock he’d ever tasted. He had been tempted by Gendry years ago but had kept his word. Now, he was faced with Domeric’s cock and Roose had given his permission. Domeric stepped forward, putting his cock against Robb’s lips and smearing precum on them. Robb’s mouth fell open, welcoming the warm cock into his mouth. He sighed in what could only be contentment. Domeric slowly fed him his cock, but one particularly vicious thrust from Roose pushed Robb forward. Domeric’s cock was now completely down his throat.

“Fuck him. The little cockslut can take it,” Roose said.

Domeric dug his fingers into Robb’s hair. He held onto it, holding Robb still. Then he began fucking his face almost as savagely as Roose would. Robb was used to this treatment and invited it. He gripped the edge of the desk. Roose was fucking him so hard that he was balancing on his toes.

Roose leaned down over Robb’s back. “Is this what you always wanted? To be fucked in both your holes like a back alley whore?” he said in Robb’s ear. He reached under Robb and jerked his cock roughly. Robb came seconds later, his screams muffled by Domeric still fucking his face. Roose smeared the cum that got on his hand on Robb’s cheek. “I think I’ll have Domeric ruin your ass too. Breed you like you so desperately crave.” With a few more thrusts, Roose shot his load within Robb.

Robb let out an embarrassing whine as Domeric released him and stepped away. He opened his eyes to see him walking around the desk. Roose had pulled out, leaving him with a sense of loss. Then Roose was in front of him, cock half-hard and covered in leftover cum. He had barely gotten close enough before Robb was licking and sucking to clean him up. The familiar tangy, salty taste almost made Robb forget about Domeric hovering behind him. He was reminded when the other man shoved his cock in Robb well-used ass without much preamble. The size difference was even more noticeable but Robb was loose (and wet) enough for it to be relatively smooth.

Roose stepped away when Robb finished cleaning him. Robb gasped with each thrust Domeric gave him. He saw Roose was hard again and arched to try and take him back in his mouth, but Roose remained just out of reach.

“Maybe I should’ve done this more often,” Roose said. He smacked his cock against Robb’s cheek. “Share you with my boy. Watch him fuck you while I feed you my seed. Would you have liked that? Of course, you would’ve. You’re just a toy.” Roose finally put his cock back in Robb’s mouth.

When Domeric came it was as silent as Roose. The feeling took Robb by surprise and he came again. Roose was fully sheathed in his mouth and he gagged a little in surprise. Domeric walked around the desk. Robb saw through watery eyes that Domeric had already put himself back together. But still, he stood beside Roose, watching where his father’s cock disappeared into Robb’s mouth. Robb glanced down and saw that he was growing hard again, but Domeric made no move to do anything about it.

Roose held the tip of his cock in Robb’s mouth and came. Robb sucked on the oversensitive tip like it was a teat, earning a sharp gasp from Roose. The older man pulled out when he finished and stepped away. Robb was about to swallow when Domeric was suddenly level with his face. He smashed his lips against Robb’s. He ran his tongue against Robb’s lips. Robb did the only natural thing to do and opened his mouth. Domeric deepened the kiss, taking a lot of the cum into his mouth. It dropped down their chins, making the kiss messy. When he pulled back, he licked the remaining cum from around Robb’s mouth and chin. Then he was gone. Not for the first time since this tryst started, Robb wondered what Roose and Domeric got up to but did not dwell on it.

Both Boltons left the office without a word, leaving Robb prone across Roose’s desk with his pants down and a mix of cum dripping from his twitching ass. Robb slowly stood up straight. His ass ached in that well-fucked way he loved. He could feel his lips swelling from all the stimulation. He looked down and saw that his pants had cum stains on them.

It looked like he would be using that spare suit.


End file.
